Une phase d'adaptation particulière
by AsukaTirento
Summary: Tout le monde s'adaptait parfaitement bien à ce nouveau train de vie... ou pas.


**Juste un petit OS sans prétention sur ce qui se passe après la fin de Ralph 2.0. À la base j'avais prévu que ça soit plus drôle mais bon... on verra ce que ça donne.**

**Disclaimer : Donc bien sûr, Ralph 2.0 appartient à Disney. Mais du coup... avec tous ces personnages et ces références qui proviennent d'autres firmes, ça appartient à qui au final ? Bon, on fera simple en disant juste que je ne possède rien, voilà.**

* * *

**Une phase d'adaptation particulière**

Bzz, bzz, bzz !

Yesss soupira. Elle finirait par s'y habituer, elle en était certaine. Sauf que ce n'était pas pour tout de suite.

Arrêtant à contrecœur son travail, elle attrapa son BuzzzFace et l'activa. Sans surprise, l'image holographique de son démolisseur d'immeuble préféré – et le seul – lui apparut.

— Ralph, dit-elle en tentant de paraitre aussi agacée que possible, sans grand succès. Que me vaut le plaisir de cet appel ?

— S-Salut Yesss, commença Ralph d'une petite voix hésitante et gênée. Je me demandais juste...

— Oui, Vanellope va bien, intervenue Yesss.

— A-Ah bon ? Tu es sûre ?

— Oui. Difficile que cela change soudainement, puisque tu m'as déjà appelé pour me poser cette question... il y a tout juste une heure.

— Mais il aurait pu se passer bien des choses en une heure ! protesta le méchant avant de prendre un ton inquiet. I-Imagine qu'elle ait perdu une course et... et qu'elle soit triste et que Shank ne parvienne pas à la réconforter et que...

— Mon grand, coupa Yesss, tu divagues.

Ralph s'arrêta, commençant à bégayer des excuses avant que Yesss ne l'arrête. Il n'allait pas s'excuser d'être inquiet pour sa meilleure amie tout de même.

— Ne t'en fais pas, Ralph. Tu sais bien que s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit, tu serais le premier informé, assura Yesss. Même si de toute manière, Vanellope est en sécurité là où elle se trouve.

Yesss fut satisfaite de voir que Ralph paraitre plus détendu après avoir entendu ses mots. Il se mit à sourire.

— Merci, Yesss.

— De rien, mon grand. Allez maintenant, zou ! Retourne travailler, que je puisse faire de même.

— D'accord. Attends... Comment sais-tu que je travai...

Yesss mit fin à l'appel, rangeant son BuzzzFace et reprit son travail. Cependant, cette fois-ci son agacement avait laissé place à un sourire amusé. Même si cela frôlait l'obsession sur les bords, l'attention que Ralph portait à Vanellope était des plus touchantes.

Pas étonnant qu'elle ait cru qu'ils étaient de la même famille lors de leur rencontre...

. . .

C'était une nouvelle défaite pour les joueurs et une nouvelle victoire pour Shank et son groupe. Cette victoire était d'autant plus savoureuse qu'elle venait après une course des plus ardues. Leurs adversaires ne furent pas des amateurs, loin de là.

Ils avaient donc, logiquement, décidé de fêter cette victoire. Pourtant une personne ne semblait pas d'humeur à la fête : Vanellope. Cela aurait été compréhensif s'ils n'avaient pas gagné mais puisque la victoire revenait au groupe de Shank, son comportement distant et peu enthousiaste était intriguant. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec son attitude habituelle.

Shank s'écarta de son groupe pour s'approcher de la jeune pilote prodige.

— Hé, petite sœur, appela-t-elle doucement. Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe ?

Vanellope sursauta. Cette réaction exagérée qui ne ressemblait absolument pas à Vanellope ne fit qu'inquiéter d'avantage Shank.

— Je... ce n'est rien. Ça va, assura Vanellope avec empressement, en regardant partout sauf vers la reine de la course.

— Bien essayée mais je ne marche pas, déclara Shank. Après, si tu ne veux vraiment pas en parler, je ne te forcerai pas mais tu sais... en parler te ferait du bien. Tu ne penses pas ?

Sa tentative pour amadouer la petite fille fonctionna : après quelques hésitations, Vanellope finit par céder.

— Je crois que Ralph me manque.

C'était prévisible. Shank sourit.

— C'est normal que tes amis te manquent quand tu es loin d'eux, dit-elle. Tu l'as contacté, récemment ?

— Oui, confirma Vanellope en hochant la tête, mais nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de parler longtemps. Je pensais que ça passerait vite, avec les courses et tout ça mais...

Vanellope soupira.

— C'est tellement long ! s'exclama-t-elle lassement. Je ne revois Ralph et les autres que dans des mois et même les courses m'ennuient maintenant...

Shank ne répondit rien. Il semblait que Vanellope ait le mal du pays – enfin, le mal du jeu en l'occurrence. Le problème, c'était que Shank ne savait absolument pas comment l'aider.

Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait une idée...

Le reste de la journée, Vanellope fut surprise de voir que les pilotes semblaient... occupés et distraits. C'était assez étrange puisque d'habitude ils flânaient sans grande occupation mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que nécessaire. Elle était bien trop occupée avec ses propres problèmes pour ça, son cœur se resserrant à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à ses amis de l'Arcade.

Jamais elle n'aurait cru que la distance puisse être si difficile à vivre. Quand elle vivait seule – avant de rencontrer Ralph – cela ne l'avait jamais dérangé. Elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi Ralph était si réticent à la laisser rester dans _La Course Infernale_...

Elle secoua la tête. Cela continuait ! Il fallait espérer que cela passerait après une bonne nuit de repos – même si elle ne comptait pas trop là-dessus.

— Tu vas dormir, Vanellope ? Tu vas voir, une surprise t'attend sur ton lit. On espère que ça te fera plaisir.

Normalement, Vanellope serait excitée à savoir qu'une surprise l'attendait. Elle adorait les surprises et venant de Shank et sa bande ça ne pouvait qu'être fantastique.

Sauf qu'elle n'était pas du tout d'humeur à se réjouir.

Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit la « surprise » en question. C'était Ralph. Enfin, pas le vrai mais une version miniature, avec des boutons de manchettes noirs remplaçant les yeux. Une peluche Ralph qui souriait, les bras grands ouverts.

Elle attrapa délicatement la peluche – qui lui semblait si fragile – et sourit. Ce n'était pas le vrai Ralph mais cela ferait l'affaire. S'assurant que personne ne rentre à cet instant, elle serra la peluche contre elle, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux.

— Alors ?

Vanellope l'ignorait mais, derrière la porte se trouvait quelques personnes qui la surveillaient – du moins ces personnes attendaient le pronostique de Shank, qui était la seule à regarder par le trou de la serrure de la porte.

— Hé, Shank, alors ? insista Pyro. Elle a aimé ?

— Laisse-lui le temps de répondre, réprimanda Felony.

— Je pense que Vanellope va finir par nous entendre... dit distraitement Petit Boucher. Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que nous la laissions, non ?

— Tu as raison, approuva Shank en se redressant. Allons-y.

Pyro hocha la tête, croisant les bras.

— D'accord... mais sinon, Vanellope a aimé notre cadeau ?

. . .

— Ça va, mon grand ?

—Bien sûr que ça va. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

Félix n'était pas convaincu. C'était devenu une habitude pour lui de rejoindre Ralph chez Tapper après le travail. Ils parlaient et plaisantaient de tout et de rien, passaient du bon temps avant de devoir rentrer dans leurs domiciles respectifs – du moins pour Félix, puisqu'il ignorait ce que Ralph faisait après être passé chez Tapper, sauf peut-être en ce qui concernait ce club de lecture dans lequel allait également Sonic.

Au fil des jours, Félix était venu à penser que Ralph s'acclimatait assez bien de l'absence de Vanellope. Cette fois-ci était assez différente : Ralph paraissait morose, n'ayant même pas touché à son verre. Exactement comme le jour où _Sugar Rush_ avait été débranché et que Vanellope voulait « être seule ».

— Tu as l'air... triste, dit Félix aussi délicatement que possible.

— Triste ? répéta Ralph en rigolant. Pourquoi le serais-je ?

— Ralph...

— Bon d'accord, céda le démolisseur, je suis peut-être... euh... triste. Mais je ne sais même pas pourquoi.

Il soupira lassement avant de jeter un coup d'œil à son verre et d'en prendre une gorgée. Félix, cherchant quoi dire, fit de même.

— Tu sais Ralph... parfois c'est bien de parler de ses problèmes à quelqu'un. Cela soulage.

— Je sais, lui répondit son ami. La dernière fois que j'ai fait ça, j'ai obtenu une médaille et, surtout, la meilleure amie qu'on puisse avoir. Et...

Ralph posa son verre, à moitié vide.

— Et je crois qu'elle me manque plus que d'habitude, admit-il finalement.

Félix s'y attendait, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de ne pas savoir quoi répondre.

— Je... Je suis désolé, Ralph, dit-il. J'aimerais t'aider avec ça mais... je ne sais pas comment.

— Bah, t'en fais pas, ça me passera, assura Ralph avec un semblant de sourire. Je pense juste qu'il y a des jours comme ça où... où c'est plus dur à supporter.

Il soupira de nouveau, plus fortement, alors qu'il serra son verre. Jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se brise dans son immense main, trempant sa main de la boisson tandis qu'à côté, Félix sursauta.

— Hé, Ralph ! s'exclama Tapper en lui donnant une serviette.

— Désolé, Tapper, s'excusa le géant en grimaçant, essuyant sa main. Je... Je te rembourserai.

Le barman plissa des yeux avant de soupirer.

— Bah, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. On va dire que je t'offre ce verre, littéralement.

Ralph s'excusa une nouvelle fois tandis que le Tapper partit servir d'autres clients.

— Ralph ? appela finalement Félix. Tu dois te rendre au club de lecture ce soir ?

— Le club de lecture ? Non, pas ce soir. Pourquoi ?

Félix resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de dire :

—Tu veux venir diner à la maison, avec Tamora et moi ?

. . .

À l'extérieur du jeu _La Course Infernale_, Shank et Yesss discutaient tandis qu'à l'écart, assise sur un banc, Vanellope observait avec tristesse et nostalgie sa moitié de médaillon qui lui rappelait Ralph.

Shank lui jeta un regard inquiet avant de revenir à Yesss.

— Merci, Yesss. Tu nous retires une sacré épine du pied.

La chef des algorithmes agita nonchalamment la main.

— Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, assura-t-elle. La petite a juste besoin qu'on lui change les idées. Son meilleur ami lui manque, c'est normal.

— Ça je sais bien mais impossible de lui faire trouver le sourire. Pourtant d'habitude chanter et danser suffisent...

— Cela ne suffit pas à tous les coups, fit remarquer Yesss en souriant. Je suis bien placée pour le savoir.

— Vraiment ?

— Évidemment. Ce genre de choses ne buzz plus sur BuzzzTube. Les gens leur préfère la souffrance humaine, les animaux, les bébés...

— Ah oui d'accord... marmonna Shank avant de reprendre : Et donc, qu'as-tu prévu de faire avec Vanellope ?

— Eh bien, elle semblait avoir beaucoup apprécié OhMyDisney alors ça devrait lui faire plaisir d'y retourner.

Shank croisa les bras. Elle n'était pas du tout convaincue par cette idée. OhMyDisney, n'était-ce pas cet endroit rempli de princesses et de choses girly ? En même temps, Vanellope était une princesse – qui plus est une princesse qui chantait, comme celles de Disney.

— Ne fais pas cette tête, elle va aimer, assura Yesss.

— Tu es sûre ?

— Certaine.

— Et si elle n'aime pas ?

Yesss soupira.

— Fais attention, Shank. Tu commences à te comporter comme Ralph.

— Ah bon ? Mais...

— Ne t'en fais pas, Vanellope est entre de bonnes mains. Allez, à plus tard !

Avant que Shank ne puisse protester, Yesss s'éloigna en vitesse. Elle s'approcha de Vanellope, qui était toujours perdue dans ses pensées.

— Alors, petite, tu es prête ? demanda joyeusement Yesss.

Vanellope la regarda curieusement.

— Prête ? Pour quoi ?

— Nous allons à OhMyDisney !

Vanellope cligna des yeux, avant qu'un grand sourire ne vienne orner son visage et qu'elle se lève d'un bond.

— Vraiment ?

Yesss sourit. Elle savait que cela lui plairait. Derrière elle, elle pouvait presque imaginer Shank écarquiller les yeux de surprise.

— Absolument ! confirma Yesss. Allez, ne perdons pas plus de temps et allons-y.

Il ne fallait pas le dire deux fois à Vanellope, qui sauta du banc et se précipita vers la barre de recherche, où se trouvait M. JeSaisTout.

Au même instant, le BuzzzTube de Yesss sonna. Elle décrocha.

— Ralph... Que me vaut le plaisir de cet appel ?

— Yesss ! Yesss ! Shank m'a dit que Vanellope était déprimée et que tu l'emmenais à un endroit appelé OhMyDisney pour se faire changer les idées ! Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas trop dangereux ?

Yesss soupira. Voilà que c'était reparti...


End file.
